Goten and Trunks Spanking
by DBZFanGoten
Summary: Goten and Trunks were on their own one day and sparring. Goten hit Trunks harder than he meant to and Trunks spanked him!


**Goten and Trunks' Spanking**

_**By DBZFanGoku**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z**

**(Goten is 7 years old, Trunks is 8)**

* * *

Goten was sparring with his best friend, Trunks. After dodging a punch from Trunks, he delivered an uppercut to Trunks' chin.

"OW!" Trunks yelled, clutching his jaw. "Grr, Goten! Did you have to hit me so hard? This is a friendly spar, not a real fight!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry Trunks. I guess I got carried the way..." Goten said sheepishly, approaching Trunks with the intention of patting his friends' back in comfort.

Trunk's eyes gleamed mischievously before jumping Goten, pulling the younger half-Saiyan into a head-lock.

"Hey!" Goten cried in shock. "No fair, Trunks! Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!"

In his struggle for release, Goten failed to notice that his navy-blue gi belt was being undone as Trunks pulled the knot loose.

Trunks gave his best friend a nuggie.

"Heh, heh, heh, Goten, you hit me so hard, and that was uncalled for." Trunks lectured him, though he was really enjoying this. "For this, I'm gonna have to give you a spanking."

"Huh?" Goten said confusedly, but before he could really register what was happening, his orange gi pants and navy-blue boxer shorts fell to his ankles.

After successfully pulling down Goten's pants with Super Saiyan speed, Trunks pulled Goten, still under the headlock, toward a tree stump in the middle of the mellow.

Trunks sat down and pulled Goten onto his lap. Goten's bare butt seemed to gleam in the sunlight as he look down at it. He placed a hand on Goten's soft butt and gave it a rub.  
Goten squirmed in discomfort as Trunks patted and pinched his butt cheeks.

"Trunks, please... don't spank me...I'm sorry I hit you." Goten pleaded, but Trunks ignored him, still staring at Goten's bare butt, marveling at how very spankable it looks, perfectly round and smooth.

"Sorry Goten," Trunks said, not sounding sorry at all. "But you need to be punished for hitting me in the chin so hard. I bit my tongue, ya know."

"I'm sorry, Trunks..." Goten moaned pitifully.

SMACK!

Trunks raised his hand and slapped the center of Goten's butt.

"AHH!" Goten cried out in pain.

Trunks frowned in annoyance at his friend's upper back. "Ugh, your shirt is in the way, Goten." He gripped the shirt at the center of Goten's back.

"Trunks, w-w-wait! What're you doing to—"

With a loud ripping noise, the shirt was torn off his body like tissue! Now Goten lay across Trunks' lap, completely naked!

"TRRRUUUNNNNKKKKSSSS!" Goten whined. "OW! OOH! AH!"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

Trunks delivered the last three slaps to Goten's rear in very quick sessions and then he paused, watching as his handprints appear in red on the flesh of Goten's butt and then fades away.

"Heh-heh, this is much better, now I got a better aim at my target!" Trunks said, still smacking away at his naked friend's butt.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!  
SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!  
SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

Trunks kept smacking Goten's butt, faster and harder, faster and harder, determined to redden Goten butt to the point where it would remain red for the rest of the day.

Trunks grinned with glee as he felt Goten's boyhood stiffening against his lap_. _

_Goten's getting a boner!_ He laughed inside his own head, barely suppressing his gleeful cackle. _Oh I'm going to have to explore 'that' part of Goten later…._

"AAHH! OOH! AH! YOUCH! OOH!" Goten cried as each smacks was delivered to his very battered rear, completely oblivious to his own boner pressing on Trunks' thigh. "Trunks, please stop..." But as Trunks kept smacking him, he said very seriously: "Trunks, stop spanking me, or else!"

Trunks smirked as he stopped spanking Goten and rubbed his butt. It was now very red and felt very warm.

"Or else, what?" he challenged, still massaging Goten's butt.

In a flash of yellow flames, Goten's black, split-end hair suddenly stood on end and became a golden shade of blond. With speed faster than the naked eye can see, Goten flipped their position over. Now he was sitting on the stump and Trunks was lying across his lap, in the spanking position.

He had Trunks' pants and briefs down before Trunks even realized what had happened.  
Goten, as a Super Saiyan, begins to repay his best friend for all the smacks he had received.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!  
SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

"Huh," Goten said, pausing in his onslaught upon Trunks' butt. "You're right, Trunks, the shirt gets in the way."

"No! Goten, wait—!"

Too late. With a loud ripping noise, Trunks' shirt was ripped clean off his body, leaving the lavender-haired boy completely naked across Goten's bare tights. Trunks blushed as he felt his own boyhood harden on contact with Goten's skin. But Goten seems oblivious to this and continued his onslaught on Trunks' butt.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!  
SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

"OW!—What the—? OUCH! YOUCH! Goten! OOH! AH!" Trunks cried as his pale bare butt was steadily becoming a nice shade of red. "Two can play at this game."

Trucks' lavender bowler-hairstyle suddenly stood on end and turned golden blond, just like Goten's. He flipped their position, but with them both being Super Saiyans, they each had a harder time flipping the table over on the other or spanking the other.

As it was, they each managed to land three or four smacks to each other's bare butt before their position was flipped over again.

By the late afternoon, both boys were exhausted, not to mention very sore.

They stood up, panting and rubbing their backsides, their hair falling down and turning back to their usual purple and black as they converted back to their normal state.

"Man...Goten...You've really pack a wallop!" Trunks panted, rubbing his very red and sore rear.

"Thanks...Trunks... you did too..." Goten panted, rubbing his equally red and sore butt.

They were still completely naked and their clothes lay in useless threads on the ground.

Trunks would have dashed back home at super speed for some clothes if it weren't for Goten charging at him with a loud battle cry, forcing Trunks to forget about his nudity and take up a defensive stance. The two of them clashed and their friendly spar continues with the two naked boys battling each other fiercely.

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you like it. Should I do another chapter on this? If you think I should, you can give me some ideas and I may write them. Only thing is, it have to be a Goten-and-Trunks interaction only and they have to be kids. Please review on your way out the door. **

**I've rewritten this story to make it more shota-ish and add some nudity, hope you don't mind a few naughty bits that I added... **

**If there is a DBZ artist out there, I request an art work of this story, even a comic strip.**


End file.
